Strong Enough
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Three Years Ago, Savannah was kidnapped and Marti was heartbroken. However Savannah found Marti and oh boy what has happened is just the tip of the iceberg. The rating will change
1. Chapter 1

_Strong Enough_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_It was the year 2015 and Marti Perkins was an up-and coming lawyer. She graduated a little empty inside because three years ago her girlfriend Savannah Monroe went missing. So there Marti was in her studio apartment never was with anyone after since Savannah went missing. As the morning came, she went into the closet and opened it to see her blackboard full of women who would gone like Savannah. She looked right in the middle to see her picture. Marti then got dressed to try and figure out how to get through today. Marti used medication to put herself to sleep because that last day she never felt herself be more happy. _

_Christmas 2012_

_Vanessa had told everyone about what is to be expected of them when they come back from vacation. Savannah and Marti would smiling at each other because they had a few ideas. So after that announcement they slowly went into there room._

"_We been going out for a year. Despite parents and everyone else." Savannah said overjoyed and Marti responded, "I can't believe what a difference a year makes. I can't believe I'm still a cheerleader and I know I'm going to pass the bar. I never been so much in love like I am with you." Marti said and there was a kiss. "Can you sing to me tonight?" Savannah asked, "Little drummer boy." "Okay." Marti said _


	2. Chapter 2

_Strong Enough_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_Back in the present, Marti was dressed and she got her bicycle. She opened the door and oh dear God. Savannah was standing right there with red hair, black jeans and t-shirt. She looks like Sarah Connor who got her ass beaten up. "I escape." Savannah said as she fell in Marti's lap. _

_It felt like Savannah had never slept before because it was twelve hours later and Marti had sat in the chair asleep with her. Where Savannah was she can' t begin explain but something about love and prayer kept her going where God answered her. She walked around and saw her room. She saw pictures and Savannah almost forgot how to smile. She felt her back and almost forgot how bad it sting to touch it. Marti woke up and there she was. Savannah turned to her and said, "You act like you've seen a ghost." Marti gave her such a hug and looked at her. "How? Where? What?" Marti asked and Savannah responded, "I will tell you everything but first I need to eat." _

_Savannah I think clear out every leftover in the fridge and then she was ready._

"_It all started Christmas when I was getting your presents and next thing you know a woman cloth me." Savannah said as she looked over somewhere and Savannah caught that. _

"_Marti." Savannah said and motion for her to come here. Marti then showed her the board and everyone there. "Have you seen these women?" Marti asked and Savannah responded, "They would my…..They would my….They would my mistress" Marti gave her a look. "It's called the Breed. Which I see you have the name up there. They would a group of women who basically want the world. Someone would breed and the others would going to be the ones who does the killing. There plan was going to stop the human race." Savannah said and Marti asked, "How in the world?" "Look in my bag." Savannah said and Marti looked in there. "It's called the gift, It's nano-nites. I couldn't do that to anyone, ever if it was gay there would good men. She remember the cage and how small it was. Marti went to her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Savannah yelled and sat down. Marti told her how she tried to backtrack her steps over and over while juggling cheerleader and class. The threatening calls and how they would going to take her mom. _

"_They showed videos of you and as much as I wanted company, I could subjected to that hell. So I prayed and I stayed in the cage. They called me a dog and scum. I heard God's voice he said just observe, opened your eyes and the more women came." Savannah said and Marti responded, "Wait there would eight." "These women that would there was on there own free will. Marti there's eight different groups, I'm going to ask for a lot from you. You have every right to tell me you can't but then I have to leave." Savannah said and Marti was willing to do this. "Help me take these mother-fuckers down!" Savannah said and Marti responded, "You swore." "Three years in a cage." Savannah said and Marti laughed. _

"_Okay." "You can't tell my parents or yours. You have to find a team and you have to act like nothing happened.." Savannah said and then Savannah got something out of her bag. Savannah saw it was guns and a lot of other weapons. Marti eyes bugged out. "I'll be fine." Savannah said and so Marti went to work then came back. Savannah was watching old Hellcats videos with all her weapons in front of her. "Hi honey." Savannah said and Marti responded, "Hey.' She got some food. "I made sure it look like I was living alone." Marti said and Savannah was impressed. _

"_You became captain." Savannah said and Marti responded, "Yeah I couldn't believe it myself"_

"_Just for the record I haven't slept with anyone else" Marti said and Savannah responded, "I mean I would…" "No." Marti said and Savannah responded, "When I listen they said everything must be done out of free will. They kept telling me that I must be defective…They said God is illusion and so I better just give it up. Psychos. I knew he wasn't, I mean it's funny my parents would think that I gave up on God…." Savannah said and Marti responded, "Your parents…" "What?" Savannah asked and Marti responded, "Okay. Look in my closet there's a little box." Savannah walked over and opened it. Marti saw something there was several amounts of whip marks. Savannah wanted her to see it. _

"_They would trying to be convincing." Savannah said and Marti lean over to kiss one of them. Savannah almost cried because when they whipped them it was so violently for Marti to kiss them, it was way of saying to Savannah that' it's okay. "They told me that the disobedient tike me doesn't deserve compassion." Savannah said and Marti responded, "Remind me to kill the bastard who said to you." Savannah gave her the look and kissed her girlfriend. "Your sister went missing and she's hasn't been found. There's another board behind the first one." Savannah remember something. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Strong Enough**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**She will come around." Charlotte said and Savannah remember seeing it. Charlotte told them that the reckoning was coming and her mother was like them all. Charlotte spouted how she blame there mother for convincing her to give up the baby. They needed to breed the next generation…**_

_Savannah stopped and Marti kneel down to her. Savannah said, "My parents are dead." "I was getting to that." Marti said and Savannah responded, "I know. I held back a lot about what happened." "Do you have to stay at this house?" Marti asked and Savannah showed it was a wig that her hair was really short. So they heard a knock on the door. I was a light knock and Savannah mouth out it was them that not to answer. Savannah got her gun and Marti got hers. Savannah saw it. The two women broke in. Savannah aimed at the knees and there was screaming while the other came. Marti punched her in the stomach and kick her ass. Savannah knew where to look and got handcuffs on one then the other. She looked at the outfits. "What the hell?" Marti asked and Savannah responded, "It gets weirder." _

"_Level three there mission statement was to lure the men to what they always want and punish them. These are rookies... ." Savannah said and showed Marti something else. She showed her an injury sustain when you don't handle a gun. "First timer." Marti said and Savannah responded, "There bleeding on the floor." There was a knock on the door. "Marti! It's mom." Marti's mom said and Savannah responded, "Marti!" "It slipped my mind you would gone. Your not going to leave." Marti whispered and Savannah told her to stall. They dragged the bodies to a little room and Savannah got all her weapons then paused. "Let her in." Savannah said and Marti responded, "What? Why?" "I trust her like I trust you." "Marti I thought you would one of them. The fact they knew exactly where I was at the time, the whole nine years but I remember one piece. You love me." Savannah said._

_So they let Marti's mom in and fainted when she saw Savannah. As she was knocked out Savannah undressed one of them. She saw that the scars on the knees. "To be able to stand on there own two feet after being capture there legs had to be useless to walk again when they said so. No matter this scar should be there." Savannah said and then took off her pants showed no scars. "I didn't think…" Marri said and Savannah responded, "I would, if my own sister could, my girlfriend…" Marti walked over and showed the box. "Keep looking." Marti said and one of them was about to wake up. Savannah punch her in the face and shook her hand. _

"_Ow!" Savannah said and then pulled out a little box then opened it to show a ring "Keep looking." Marti said and Savannah saw something. "It's a pamphlet for positive outcome cheer camp." Savannah said and added, "You remember. God I love you, oh God it's been a long time since I said that to anyone." "I love you too." Mati said and they kissed again. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Strong Enough_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Four_

_So Marti got Wanda out and told her seeing Savannah was a dream when she left. Savannah waited to dragged the two women in the dumpster and they took a trip. _

"_This has been long day." Marti said and Savannah responded, "Tell me." "Okay the love of my life comes back tells me she was kidnapped by a cult said cult members comes to get her and try to take her back. We take care of them, my mom comes and we lie to her. I'm okay with that and then we dragged two lives bodies to the dumpster." Marti paused and looked her girlfriend. _

_They got rid of the clothes and watched a movie. "I don't want no horror movies." Savannah said and Marti responded, "What about High School Musical?" "I like the Sharpay character." Savannah said and so they laid there to watch the movie. _

_There was another knock on the door. "Marti it's your mother." her mother yelled from the other side of the door. "Do you happened to have that gun?" Marti asked and Savannah responded, "It's your mother." Marti gave her a look and Savannah gave her the gun. Savannah told her to look through the key hole. "It's just Wanda." Marti opened the door and Wanda said, "It was not a dream." "Marti Perkins you will not…" Wanda said and Savannah waved at her, "Your alive….How did you escape?" "Get out of here Marti…" Savannah said because she knew what was going to happened next… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Strong Enough_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Shots rang out as everyone duck and Savannah pointed a gun at Wanda's head._

"_That's my mom!" Marti yelled at Savannah and Savannah responded, "How did you know?" "They showed me pictures of you when Marti was digging about where you went!" Wanda said and Savannah cock the gun. "Now let's say I believe you and take the point of this gun away from your head." Savannah said and added, "Why should I not kill you?" "Because I never would turn against my daughter." Wanda responded with her life in jeopardy and Marti responded, "I don't believe that half the time!" "Good point babe!" Savannah yelled and then added, "However…" She took the point of the gun out then returned fire and then went back down as the shots died down. _

_Moments later, Marti and Savannah would standing in front of Wanda. _

"_You know I have to say that these last three days have been strange." Marti said and Savannah asked Wanda, "Why aren't we killing you?" "I told you that I was thinking about my daughter." Wanda said and Savannah being locked in the cage made her trust all but two people. Savannah got another headache and saw them putting videos together. She remembered reacting to them making plans and the headache was blinding and then recalled putting videos together of Marti sending to Wanda. Savannah was done and looked up with a pissed off look. "She's telling the truth." Savannah said and Marti helped her to the couch. Marti then looked at Wanda and said, "That means you know where she was, that means I…..She suffered but I was heartbroken because I lost my best friend and the girl I love more than anything because you would being Wanda." _


	6. Chapter 6

_Strong Enough_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six _

_One week passed by Savannah who was checked out by a doctor who Marti put through the ringer to make sure he could be trusted gave her the green light. Marti found out this whole thing is a conspiracy that found a group called Chaos was funding the people who kidnapped Savannah. That was connected to her sister and then to a group of elders who would trying to destroy towns by overrunning it with vampires. _

"_We got to go to Trumbull Connecticut…This guy named Rupert Giles was murder and Donald Troy was suspected of killing him the charges would dropped." Savannah said and Marti looked at her girlfriend then said, "I'll tie my mom up let's go to Sunny-dale." _

**_First read Who are We, really? then Sam McCall, Slayer and tell me what combination of characters would you like to see fighting with each other...  
_**


End file.
